Questions and Dares
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Here you can ask the characters anything or dare them to do anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. **

**This is something for you guys to do with me. This is where you can ask the characters of Sisters Grimm anything. And any dare. I do mean anything! **

**So review or PM me your questions or dares. I will ask them and you will get a reply. **

**Ready, set, ASK!**


	2. First Wave Of Questions And Dares

Hey everyone. I'm here with Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, Granny, Mr. Canis, Charming, Snow White, Henry, and Veronica. Say hi!

**Everyone**: Hi!

**Me**: So, I have questions for these people. Lets get started, shall we? This one was reviewed by LeoFierce logged out. He/she wants to know...Puck, how much do you like Sabrina?

**Puck**: *goes completely red* Right to the heart, huh?

**Me**: What?

**Puck**: Do I have to answer?

**Me**: Yes. You do.

**Puck**: Well...none. Not at all. *coughs really loudly*

**Me**: So sure. *rolls eyes* But that's an answer. Next was reviewed from Poseidonsprincess. Puck, she dares you to prank Sabrina with out laughing.

**Sabrina**: NO WAY! I WILL NOT GET PRANKED IF I DON'T HAVE TO!

**Puck**: Fine by me.

**Me**: And she dared you to not freak out, Sabrina. When you do get pranked by Puck.

**Sabrina**: *huffs and crosses arms*

**Puck**: When do I get to prank her?

**Me**: Randomly is best.

**Puck**: *smiles evily*

**Me**: I have another one reviewed by America's Ham .

**Daphne**: Nice name.

**Me**: I know, right. She/he dares Puck to...Red, will you please leave for a bit?

**Red**: *goes red* Um...okay. *leaves*

**Puck**: What do I get to do.

**Me**: He/she dares you to die all of Red's clothes pink.

**Puck**: Okay. Wow I am getting to do awesome things on this.

**Me**: Mmhm...I have another review from LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life. He/she dares Sabrina to go goth for one day,

**Sabrina**: GOD! People hate me!

**Me**: They don't. Now shush. She/he also dares Puck not to prank, tease, insult, etc. for a week and he/she also dares Daphne to mimic Sabrina for one whole day.

**Puck**: There goes my luck streak. I have new dares to do then I'll start my week of depression.

**Daphne**: Great. Wait, does that mean if she kisses Puck, I have to?

**Me**: No, I don't think so. Just words.

**Daphne**: Cool.

**Me**: I have more! One more person PMed me. RED COME BACK IN HERE!

**Red**: *comes back in and sits down*

**Me**: From Readin'OnCloud9. He PMed a few questions and dares...first is for Red.

**Red**: *goes even redder*

**Me**: He/she asks "Who do you have a crush on? Little Boy Blue or Musterseed?

**Red**: *goes really really red* Um...I've never officially met Blue, so I guess Mustardseed...

**Me**: Oh?

**Daphne**: RED! You never told me you have a crush on Seed!

**Red**: Oh...it's nothing. Next question please.

**Me**: Okay...Red, do you think Daphne is annoying?

**Red**: Not at all! *turns to Daphne* Your the nicest person I've ever met.

**Daphne**: Aww, that's so nice, Red! Thanks!

**Red**: Oh, welcome.

**Me**: Red, Readin'OnCloud9 dares you to...let's see...kiss Musterseed.

**Red**: Um...I guess if I have to...But doesn't he live in New York?

**Me**: He can come here.

**Red**: Oh...so next time we meet?

**Me**: Glad you in the spirit. Next is for...all of you. This could take awhile. But it says "tell what you think about the other people in the room." Sabrina, would you go first? And be honest.

**Sabrina**: Ya, sure.

**Daphne**: Ya, sure.

**Sabrina**: Not today, Daph.

**Daphne**: Not today, Daph.

**Sabrina**: *Glares a murderous glare.*

**Daphne**: Fine. Keep going.

**Sabrina**: Well, Puck, I think, truthfully, that you are smart when you need to be, your *cough* cute *cough*, and your really a good friend and super annoying. Daph, your bright but nosy and very pretty. Red, your smart and shy and I really want to get to know you more. Granny, your cooking is...well, it's food. But I love you anyway. Mr. Canis, your um...nice. Charming, your annoying. Enough said on that. Ms. White, I think your really nice. Dad...give me some space please. And mom, I'm glad your awake. I'm done now.

**Me**: Ok. Puck, will you go next?

**Puck**: Do I have to?

**Me**: Yes. Now start.

**Puck**: *sigh* Well, Marshmallow, your bright and can keep spirits up. Old Lady, your ok because you feed me. All the rest, you annoy me. Or all you are is a peasant.

**Me**: Great insight, Puck. However stupid that was...

**Puck**: Hey!

**Me**:...it's an answer and I can't deny it. So, Daphne?

**Daphne**: Yay! So, Sabrina, your nice even though you can be mean and di-di-what was that word Granny?

**Granny Relda**: Is it deceiving?

**Daphne**: Ya, that word. Deceiving. Your deceiving at time, Sabrina, but your still my idle in many ways. Sometimes you need to include me, though. Puck, you have soft spots that know one knows but me. I think you need to show them. It makes you a better person. And...*whispers something that makes Puck turn red with embarrassment* Hehe. Red, you are super nice and very pretty. You should talk more. Granny, I love you and your cooking. Mr. Canis, your like Red. Misunderstood. But I like you anyways. Charming, I think your like Puck. You have soft spots *glances at Snow White* and if you let them show, you'll be a better person. But I like you anyways. Ms. White, your a awesome teacher. Your Pucktasic in general. Dad, like Sabrina said, give me some space. And mom, I'm glad your back.

**Me**: Very nice. Who's next? Red?

**Red**: Oh, I don't think...

**Daphne**: C'mon, Red! Just say it. What do you think of all of us?

**Sabrina**: When did you get so grown up, Daph?

**Daphne**: *sticks tongue out at Sabrina*

**Me**: Red, are you going to answer?

**Red**: I-I guess I can.

**Me**: Go ahead.

**Red**: Well, Sabrina, Your really nice when you want to be. You too, Puck. Daphne, your the nicest person I've ever met. Ms. Grimm, I think your kind to let me live with you. Mr. Canis? Thank you with helping me remeber things. Thanks, really. The rest of you I don't really know well, so your really all strangers. Sorry.

**Me**: Cool. Next!

**Granny Relda**: That would be me.

**Me**: Go ahead. Lol, I said that twice.

**Puck**: Nice goin.

**Sabrina & Me**: Jerk.

**Puck**: But you love me anyway!

**Me**: *shrug* I guess.

**Sabrina**: *blushes* Not one bit.

**Granny Relda**: May I start now?

**Me**: I hate to say it, but I have to cut us off. I gotta go. You can start next time, Granny.

**Daphne**: Wait, I have to go back! I don't wanna!

**Veronica**: No, we're going to stay here. It's fun here.

**Daphne**: Yay! Let's go!

**Everyone**: *leaves*

**Me**: I'll be back with more soon!


	3. More!

I'm back with the gang! Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, Granny, Mr. Canis, Charming, Snow, Henry, and Veronica.

**Everyone:** HI VIEWERS!

**Me:** You guys just burst my ear drums.

**Everyone:** Sorry!

**Me: **To kick off my return with this story, I want to finish my last question from Readin'OnCloud9. We left off with…Granny?

**Granny Relda:** Yes, I think we did. May I go?

**Me: **Yes, you may. Ohmygod I sound formal.

**Granny:** Well, Sabrina, you are my granddaughter. You are stubborn but sensible. Puck, I love you like you're my own grandson! Daphne, you're the brightest person I have ever met. You're sweet and kind and always know how to cheer people up. Red, you're sweet too. I knew I made the right decision when I let you live here. Well, at our house. Mr. Canis, you are my dearest friend and will always be. Mr. Charming, you can be a bit…selfish sometimes, but you come through a lot. Ms. White, you are really a good person and a teacher. Henry, you're my son. I' glad you chose to stay. Same with you Veronica, only your not my son.

**Veronica:** Aww, thank you.

**Me: **Ya, that was nice. Next, Mr. Canis.

**Mr. Canis:** You guys are all good.

**Me:** Short and sweet.

**Mr. Canis: **Well, except for Charming.

**Me:** And there goes THAT sweet moment. Charming?

**Charming:** I hate you all but Snow.

**Snow White: **Aww, that's sweet, but what did we agree on?

**Charming:** *Huffs*

**Snow:** C'mon.

**Charming:** Not to be mean to other people.

**Snow:** Good. My turn, is it?

**Me:** Yes. Thanks Billy.

**Charming:** *scowls*

**Snow:** Well, Sabrina, you need to not judge people. Puck…Daphne, you are the best student I have had the pleasure teaching. Ms. Relda, you are a compassionate woman. Mr. Canis, you are a great Everafter. Red, you are a sweet girl. Charming, you are one of my favorite Everafters and people. Henry, you are a bright human as well. I was so sad when you left. Veronica, same with you.

**Me: **Cool. To more and then onto the next stuff! Henry?

**Henry:** I love my family and not so much with you Everafters. But Snow, you're alright.

**Snow:** Aww, that's sweet.

**Charming:** *Scowls*

**Me:** *Laughs* Okay, Veronica?

**Veronica:** I love you all. My girls, Relda, Canis, Snow, Charming, Henry, and you.

**Me:** Aww!Thanks! We have one more question from Readin'OnCloud9. Daphne, who do you like? You must answer.

**Daphne:** Well…

**Me: **And remember, I put a truth spell on everyone in the room, so you can't tell a lie or one of Puck's bombs will drop down on your head.

**Daphne:** Well, Blue…is in my class…and I sorta…have a crush on him. Red knows.

**Red:** *Blushes and nods*

**Me:** Okay, thanks for PMing me! Next we have a review from…twilightfunatic. Sabrina, Puck. Do you guys love each other? Oh, and she told me to do this *holds lie detector up to faces*

**Sabrina:** Um…no. *bomb drops on Sabrina's head* God!

**Daphne: **Um…no. God!

**Sabrina:** Thank you, LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life. She's been copying me ALL FREAKIN DAY!

**Daphne:** Thank you, LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life. She's been copying me ALL FREAKIN DAY!

**Me: **This is funny. Now, Puck?

**Puck:** Same here. No. *Bomb drops on head* Now I know how annoying this is to people.

**Sabrina: **So this means you'll stop?

**Daphne:** So this means you'll stop?

**Puck:** Nope!

**Me:** You guys never really answered the question truthfully…

**Sabrina:** Don't feel like it.

**Daphne:** Don't feel like it.

**Puck:** Me either.

**Me: **Grr…well, next was reviewed by… Jay-JayHaven777. Hey, Henry. I I've got something to tell you…it's about Puck and Sabrina. *Whispers about first kiss in Henry's ear.*

**Henry:** THEY WHAT NOW!

**Me:** Mhmmm. And can you come here for a minute. You too, Puck. *shoves both into sister's 6 by 3 closet* You can come out in…three hours.

**Three hours later…**

**Me:** Time to see what damage they've caused. *opens door to find Puck with a black eye on the floor with Henry over him*

**Granny:** Boys! Stop this instant.

**Both:** Sorry…

**Me: **I have more. Sabrina, could you help Puck with his eye?

**Sabrina:** Sure.

**Daphne:** Sure.

**Me: **This was reviewed in by… purplepanda64. She dares Sabrina to eat Granny's cooking for a month.

**Sabrina:** C'mon!

**Daphne:** C'mon!

**Me: **Daphne, if one Everafter could come to Fairyport Landing, who would it be?

**Daphne:** Um…Oh! Peter Pan!

**Puck:** NO!

**Daphne:** Hehe…yup.

**Me: **Cool. Sabrina, Puck, What are the weddings plans? And will you two please confess you feelings for each other!

**Puck:** *Chokes on water* Wha? Feelings? Blah. I have no feeling for her other than hate. *Bomb drops on him* Gr…

**Me: **Lol. Sabrina, any comment?

**Sabrina:** We will not get married and I do not like him if that's what you implying, panda!

**Me:** Alright, alright, no need to get violent. Next…Red. Panda says hi and that you're her favorite character. Could you visit her sometime?

**Red:** I-I can try. Once I'm back in the barrier…

**Me:** Okay. Next…Granny, where do you get your recipes from?

**Granny:** Well, I've been collecting them from all over the world since I married Basil.

**Me: **Cute. Well, I have to go clean the house or Dad will kill me. I'll be back later! *In back round* Daphne, you can stay with my sister. I gotta go. Puck, clean up. What? No, you will clean up or I will let Henry back in.


	4. Ooooogosspy stuff!

I'm back! I am back! With everyone!

**Sabrina:** We know.

**Puck:** I'm bored. Let's get on with this already. *gets punched in the gut by me* Ow!

**Me: **That's for being rude. Now, yes, own with the show! These reviewed in by LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life. Okay, she dares Henry to hug Puck first.

**Puck:** *Looks like he is going to be sick*

**Me:** C'mon. Do it for the viewers.

**Puck:** Uh...wait, is there any girls viewing?

**Me: **if I said yes, would you hug Henry?

**Puck:** Maybe...

**Me:** Then yes.

**Puck:** *quickly hugs Henry* How was that?

**Henry:** *glares at me*

**Me: **I think we need more love than that guys.

**Puck & Henry: **What!

**Me: **Kidding. Next...she dares Sabrina to hug Mr. Canis.

**Sabrina:** Alright...this won't be weird at all. Nope...not at all.

**Mr. Canis: **Speak for yourself child.

**Me:** Just hug and get it over with.

**Sabrina & Mr. Canis: ***Hug*

**Me: **Cute! Okay. Now she dares...hey Puck. Leave.

**Puck: **What? Why?

**Me: **Do you want me to keep you up at night again talking about Leo?

**Puck: **I'll be back! *Runs out door*

**Me: **Didn't think so. Now, Daphne, I want you to say that you saw Sabrina making out with Peter Pan yesterday when Puck comes back in, okay?

**Daphne: **Awesome!

**Me: **Puck! Get back in here!

**Puck: ***Comes back in*

**Daphne:** Hey Puck! Guess what I saw yesterday!

**Puck: **What?

**Daphne: ***whispers in Puck's ear*

**Puck: **WHAT!

**Everyone but Puck:** *looks expectantly*

**Puck:** I mean...oh. Okay...

**Everyone but Puck: ***laughs hysterically*

**Puck: **What?

**Sabrina: **Someone dared her to tell you that.

**Puck: **Who?

**Me: **What would you do?

**Puck: **Oh, never mind. I'll find out sooner or later. Next dare please.

**Me: **Did Puck just say please? The world is falling apart! Anyway, she also dares Sabrina not to be a jerkazoid for a week,

**Sabrina:** I'm not a jerkazoid.

**Me: ***ignoring Sabrina* for Puck to eat only plain vegetables for a week,

**Puck: **What! I will hunt you down!

**Me: ***Ignoring both Puck and Sabrina* and she asks Daphne to make up a word with 20 letters in it.

**Daphne: **Oh sweet! How about...oh this is kinda hard with 20 letters...I'll come up with one and tell you, okay?

**Me: **Hope she's okay with that. Oh, and she asked me to give you this:

I LL U U V V DDDD A PPPP H H I

I LL U U V V D D AAA PPPP HHHH I

I LLLL UUUU V DDDD A A P H H O

I think it's cute.

**Daphne: **It is! Thanks!

**Me: **We have more! These were reviewed in by Dani. Okay, she asks, what do you think of the term Puckbrina? Sabrina? Puck?

**Puck: **Puckbrina? What's that?

**Sabrina: **Obviously the couple name for me and you doofus. And I HATE it. i do not like Puck! End of story. *bomb falls on head* You still have this place enchanted, don't you?

**Me: **If I didn't, where would we be?

**Puck: **Well, I like it. It's catchy.

**Me: **Wha?

**Puck: **You heard me. I like it.

**Me: **Okay...didn't expect that from you, we are going to continue now. She also asks if you feel like strangling anyone who says it?

**Sabrina: **I'm not a murderer, but I might try and stab you.

**Puck: **I'll prank you.

**Me: **Nice to know. Next, these were reviewed in by MysticTune. I'm sorry Uncle Jake couldn't be here. Someone has to stay in Ferryport Landing. And Elvis didn't really want to come. Next she asks everyone, if you were stuck on an island with one other person, who would it be? And it has to be one of the people in this room. Sabrina, would you go first?

**Sabrina: **Okay, I would chose Daphne.

**Me: **You sure you wouldn't chose Puck?

**Sabrina: **What? No! I mean...no...not really.

**Me: **Whatever you say. Puck, your turn.

**Puck: **Elvis.

**Me: **What? I said in this room.

**Puck: **Well, I'm not choosing dogface, so I guess Marshmallow.

**Me: **You people are confusing me. Next!

**Daphne: **Either Red or Sabrina. A third would be Elvis.

**Me: **Coolz! Next!

**Red: **Daphne.

**Granny Relda: **Mr. Canis

**Mr. Canis: **Totally Relda.

**Me: **Did Mr. Canis just say totally?

**Charming: **Snow.

**Snow White: **Oh, I would like it if you were with me too.

**Henry: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Henry.

**Me: **That wasn't surprising. Oh! My answer is Leo! Although he isn't in the room...sad sad.

**Sabrina: **Again, remind me, who's Leo?

**Me: **Read Lost Hero. Oh, and she dares you to not use sarcasm for a whole day.

**Sabrina: **Leo?

**Me: **No, MysticTune.

**Sabrina: **Oh.

**Me: **This was reviewed in by somebodywholuvscats.

**Daphne: **I love cats too!

**Me: **Me too! Anyway, she dares Sabrina and Puck to kiss in front of Henry.

**Sabrina, Puck, & Henry: **WHAT!

**Me: **Go on. This should be awesome *grabs goldfish crackers and eats them while watching*

**Sabrina & Puck: ***sigh and slowly kiss*

**Me: **Oh My Freakin Hades...

**Henry: ***pulls them apart*

**Me: **That was SOOO cute!

**Puck: **Disgusting.

**Me: **But super cute!

**Sabrina: **Do you have a bathroom?

**Me: **Yup. You know where my bedroom is?

**Sabrina: **Yup.

**me: **Right next to it.

**Sabrina: **Got it.

**Me: **So, next up! These were reviewed by...no name...anyway he/she dares Veronica to describe her first kiss in front of Henry.

**Veronica: ***blushes* I couldn't.

**Me: **It's a dare. You must!

**Veronica: **Well, it was with this guy in sixth grade behind a tree.

**Me: **You're not going to give details?

**Veronica: **No.

**Me: **Fine.

**Sabrina: ***comes back in with water all over her mouth*

**Me: **he/she also dares Sabrina to sit on Puck's lap the rest of our time in this chapter.

**Sabrina:** God, I hate these people. *sits on Puck's lap*

**Puck: ***smirks*

**Sabrina: **Shut it, fairy boy.

**Me: **Okay...next one was reviewed in bykpbumblebee123 . He/she dares Sabrina and Puck to make out with Henry watching for 5 minutes. So if you guys would follow me into my room so we don't get attacked...I mean so we don't really have to watch.

**Sabrina: **Oh god.

**Me: **There we go! Into my room. Now do not break anything!

**5 minutes later...**

**Me: **times up! *opens door and Puck comes out with a bleeding lip*

**Veronica: **Henry!

**Henry:** Wasn't me.

**Puck:** Sabrina did it.

**Me: **Nice goin.

**Sabrina: **I know, right?

**Me:** So this was reviewed in by SugarHighQueen 44. She wants to ask Puck if it's weird to be in love with a twelve year old when you're like four thousand or something?

**Puck: **I am not in love with a twelve year old! Stop saying stuff like that!

**Me: **Whateve. She also asks Daphne what she thinks of the name Marshmallow?

**Daphne: **I like it!

**Me: **She also wants to know what Puck is saying with that nickname.

**Puck: ***shrugs* better that chunky monkey.

**Me: **Well, I'm going to save more for later. I have other stories to write. Read them sometime! For now, read others and enjoy life!


	5. HCR, and mostly dares

I'm back!

**Sabrina: **Yeah, I have somewhere to be, so can we hurry this along?

**Me: ***sticks tongue out* fine. This is reviewed in by grimmgirl12 . First, everyone but Sabrina and Puck to leave this room NOW! Move people! Move!

**Everyone but Sabrina and Puck: ***runs out in fear of being beaten to death*

**Me: **She said: "You two OBVIOUSLY like each other. before you start with the whole "I don't like her/him" thing, I would like to know this: if you don't like each other, then Puck, why did you kiss Sabrina? and Sabrina, you obviously liked the kiss...care to comment?" And that is exactly what she said. Care to comment, both of you?

**Puck: **I'm just gonna see what their up to out there...*starts to move away*

**Me: **Oh no you don't! *grabs Puck's shirt and pulls him back* for that, you go first.

**Puck: **I was teasing her! Okay, it was nothing.

**Me: **Uh huh. Sabrina, your turn.

**Sabrina: **I-uh-I dunno...

**Me: **So you did like it!

**Sabrina: **No I didn't!

**Puck: ***looks hurt*

**Sabrina: **I mean...uh...

**Me: **I get it. We all get it, it's just you two that don't. *goes out to other people* EVERYONE BACK IN!

**Everyone but Sabrina and Puck: ***comes back in*

**Me: **Now, she also dares Sabrina and Puck to describe the kiss in more than twenty-five words. Sabrina, you first.

**Sabrina: **Well, it was okay...nice...weird...

**Me: **1,2,3,4,5...6 words so far.

**Sabrina: **Oh this is hard. I guess...well, I guess I liked it. There I said it! I liked the kiss! Will you people stop bothering me with it now?

**Me: **Thirty five words! You exceed over the limit. Puck your turn.

**Puck: **It was...cool...nice...weird...boring...out of anger...

**Me: **Nine.

**Puck: **Awkward...fun...

**Henry: **Ahem?

**Puck: **sweet...wow, this is hard to do.

**Me: **Eighteen

**Puck: **I guess I liked it a lot.

**Me: **Twenty five! Sabrina beat you.

**Puck: **Whatever.

**Me: **One last question...do you know your lives have been published into eight soon to be nine books?

**Everyone but Sabrina: **WHAT!

**Sabrina: ***starts backing away*

**Daphne: **Sabrina! What did you do?

**Sabrina: **Me?

**Daphne: **Yes you.

**Sabrina: **I uh...just told someone about us...that's all...

**Me: **No wonder it seems like it's in her POV

**Puck: **You've read them?

**Me: **No dip. Now, can we move on?

**Everyone but Sabrina: **Fine.

**Sabrina: **Please!

**Me: **This was also reviewed in bygrimmgirl12 . She dares Puck to kiss Sabrina. Now!

**Puck & Sabrina: ***kiss in fear of getting hurt*

**Henry: ***growls when they don't break apart*

**Me: ***smacks Henry upside the head* This trip is probably the best thing to happen to Puckbrina.

**Puck & Sabrina: ***break apart*

**Me: **Okay, onto something new. This was reviewed in by Puck is my drug. Hey, Mr. Canis? Can you help me with something?

**Mr. Canis: **What child?

**Me: **Can you go get me a lie detector?

**Mr. Canis: **Okay. *Comes back later carrying detector* Here.

**Me: **Thanks. Now hook it up to Sabrina.

**Sabrina: **What? *gets detector hooked up to her*

**Me: **Now, who do you want to marry?

**Sabrina: **Well, there is this guy at school...

**Me: **you're lying.

**Sabrina: **You want the truth?

**Me: ***nods*

**Sabrina: **I don't want to get married! Okay, I just don't.

**Me: **she is telling the truth. Styx. Puck, your turn.

**Puck: **Sabrina

**Me: **Not lying. That was faster than I thought it would be...next is reviewed in by Aninous Reviewer. Puck get down on one knee.

**Puck: **What?

**Me: **I am in a hurry! on one knee NOW!

**Puck: ***gets on one knee*

**Me: **Now repeat after me. Remember to face Sabrina. Now say this: I love you.

**Puck: **I love you.

**Me: **You're prettier than Snow White.

**Puck: **What?

**Me: **Say it!

**Puck: **It.

**Me: **PUCK!

**Puck: **Okay, okay. You're prettier than Snow White.

**Charming: **that's not true Snow.

**Snow White: **Shut up, Billy.

**Me: **This was reviewed in by Scarlet Wolf . He dares Sabrina to fight Puck with fist, not words.

**Sabrina: ***shrugs, turns, and punches Puck*

**Puck: **Ow!

**Sabrina: **They said fist instead of words.

**Puck: **I like words better.

**Me:** Nice. This was reviewed in by percyjacksonrules. First of all, I love your name. Anyway, they dare Sabrina to act like Puck and Puck to act like Sabrina.

**Puck: **Okay *in a girly voice* I'm Sabrina. I like to try on make up and gossip with my friends. Plus I can't use magic.

**Sabrina: ***in a low voice* I'm Puck. I don't take showers unless I have to. I act all tough, but in the end this stories author's sister can beat me up.

**Me: **I know this was going there but I need to write other things, so Sabrina, punch Puck again.

**Sabrina: ***gives Puck a black eye*

**Me: **Awesome. Puck, you might want to put ice on that. Next was reviewed in byyorkie999777000 . Puck *whispers in ear the dare which is a secret*

**Puck: **Fine. *goes up to Sabrina and makes out with her* Would you go on a date with me?

**Sabrina: **Uh...

**Daphne: ***nods eagerly*

**Henry: ***growls again*

**Sabrina: **Uh...sure.

**Puck: **Cool. *sits down and smiles at me*

**Me: **Nice. This was reviewed in byLoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life . She dares Sabrina to dress like a hippy next time.

**Puck: **Wait, that's not hippy? *points to Sabrina's clothes*

**Sabrina: ***punches Puck* Carry on.

**Me: **She dares Daphne to talk backwards for the rest of the day.

**Daphne: **This like?

**Me: **Ya. She dares Puck to sing a love song of Sabrina's choice to Sabrina.

**Sabrina: **Sing Bleed from HCR.

**Me: **Oh my gods I love that song! It's my favorite.

**Sabrina: **I know. can Puck sing it?

**Me: **Puck, sing.

**Puck: **

I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
>My lips have turned a shade of blue<br>I'm frozen with this fear  
>That you may disappear<br>Before I've given you the truth

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
>So you can see what I can't say<br>I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
>'Cause I can't say what I want to<br>I bleed my heart out just for you  
>I've always dreamed about this moment<br>And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
>I stand here petrified<br>As I look you in your eyes  
>My head is ready to explode<p>

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
>So you can see what I can't say<br>I'm dying here  
>'Cause I can't say what I want to<br>I bleed my heart out just for you

And it's all here in  
>Black and white and red<br>For all the times  
>Those words were never said<p>

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
>So you can see what I can't say<br>I'm dying here  
>'Cause I can't say what I want to<br>I bleed my heart out just for you

I bleed my heart out just for you.

**Me: **Cute! She dares Puck to get an ear piercing that would look punk rock.

**Puck: **I can do that.

**Me: ***whispers another dare into Puck's ear*

**Puck: ***grins*

**Me: **Henry, tell Puck you like him.

**Henry: **But...

**Me: **Henry...

**Henry: **P-puck. I...I l-l-l-iiiike y-y-ou.

**Me: **That was fun.

**Daphne: **I read. The thing yesterday. Can I do my speech now?

**Me: **Crap, but okay.

**Daphne: **What a Jerkazoid is and why Sabrina is one of them. First off, a jerkazoid is someone who's jerkness is beyond normal...

*30 minutes later.*

And that's why Sabrina is one. Questions? Hello?

**Everyone else: ***snore loudly*

**Puck: **Sabrina...not...working out...

**Daphne: **I guess I have to close this. So review!


	6. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	7. An 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	8. I'm back suckers!

**Me: **Ello. Hey, I wanted to show you guys something. Plus I wanted to tell you I'm fine, just had a outburst with my mom. I do often. But that's not what I wanted to show you.

**Puck: **Is it food? You really need to get some food, Percabeth.

**Me: **Call me Sydny. Because to all stalkers out there-I love stabbing! And anyway, no. I want to show you that you can bring characters from anywhere in the fiction world. Like here. *popping noise and a girl with black hair and hazel eyes and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on* Hiya Lou.

**Lou: **What the Hades. That was weird.

**Daphne: **Lou!

**Me: **Daphne, talk backwards.

**Daphne: **Will I.

**Lou: **This is weird...seriously, what am I doing here? I was poking Percy one minute the next I'm here.

**Me: **I have a dare! But I need Leo!

**Lou: **Yay!

**Sabrina: **You mean the Leo you always talk about?

**Lou: **Uh...

**Me: ***another popping noise and Leo Valdez appears* Leo!

**Leo: **What the crap! I was...Hecate?

**Me: **No dip wad. Now, on with this dare then you can go back. I dare Puck to kiss Lou. In front of Sabrina and Leo.

**Lou: **Uh...

**Puck: **She scares me...

**Lou: **I should.

**Me: **Just feakin kiss already!

**Lou & Puck: ***kiss with disgust*

**Me: **Hehe.

**Lou: **Happy?

**Me: **Uh huh.

**Lou: ***rolls eyes* Can I go now?

**Me: **Nope, but Leo can. *popping noise and Leo disappears* Bye bye Leo.

**Lou: **Leo! Take me with you!

**Me: **Well, time to get on with this stuff. First came in from Dani. Before this happens though, Lou, handcuff Puck's hands and feet.

**Puck & Lou: **What? Why?

**Me: **Because I'm the author of this story and I said so so MOVE IT!

**Lou: **I'm not scared of you.

**Me: **You should be.

**Sabrina: **Do I have to do everything around here?

**Me: **You mean we.

**Sabrina: **Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me the handcuffs. *handcuffs Puck's hands and feet*

**Me: **I bring you...Peter Pan. *popping noise and there's a guy in a green shirt eating a burrito sitting in a chair*

**Peter: **What the-

**Me: **You say a cuss word and I'll cut your tongue out.

**Peter: **I was going to say crap.

**Me: **Uh huh, is that a burrito?

**Peter: **Uh huh

**Me: **Can I have it?

**Peter: **Fine. *hands over burrito*

**Me: **Yay! *devours burrito like a piece of cake* Now on with this thing. Dani dares Peter to make out with Sabrina.

**Peter, Puck, & Sabrina: **What?

**Me: **Go on...

**Peter & Sabrina: ***start to make out*

**Puck: **Where's the keys?

**Me: **Well, she told me to keep the keys. The only way to stop it is admit you love her.

**Puck: **But I don't!

**Me: **Then suffer the wrath of Sabrina and Peter making out while I watch TV. in my room.

**Daphne: **Room your in TV a have you.

**Me: **No, but this is a story, so I can make it so I do, being the awesome author I am.

**Daphne: **Cool.

**Puck: **Fine! Fine, fine. I love Sabrina. There. I said it.

**Me: **Reasonable enough. *Peter vanishes with a new burrito*

**Everyone: ***looks at Sydny strangely*

**Me: **What? I felt bad for eating his burrito. *unlocks Puck* Now for the second part, Puck and Sabrina get to make out until I'm done with this thing.

**Puck & Sabrina: **Uh...

**Me: **Do you guys want to be thrown into a closet with my dog again?

**Puck & Sabrina: **NO!

**Me: **Then start making out.

**Puck & Sabrina: ***start making out.*

**Me: **Oh, and she wanted to ask Daphne something.

**Daphne: **Yeah?

**Me: **she wanted to know if she could be your stalker.

**Daphne: **Sure! *Turns to Granny* Mean stalker does what?

**Granny Relda: ***whispers definition in ear*

**Daphne: **Stalker my be can you! Cool!

**Me: **Puck! You guys can stop it now!

**Puck & Sabrina: ***stop making out*

**Me: **She also dares-

**Puck: **More dares by her? Really?

**Me: **Shut up, be nice, and LISTEN!

**Puck: **sorry...

**Me: **She also dares Red to poke Puck's belly button. I need Red first. RED!

**Red: ***comes in with Baxter, Sydny's dog* Yes?

**Me: **Poke Puck's belly button.

**Red: **Um...alright. *pokes Puck's belly button*

**Me: **That was hilarious. This next one was reviewed in from America's Ham. Puck, show everyone Kraven.

**Puck: ***blushes* W-who's Kraven.

**Sabrina: ***rolls eyes* Kraven is the unicorn you sleep with. Remember?

**Puck: **N-n-n-no.

**Me: **If you don't show them I will.

**Puck: **Fine. *goes into family room and brings out Kraven the Deceiver*

**Lou: ***burst out laughing* You sleep with that.

**Puck: **Shut it Wade. Kraven is a highly UFO trained unicorn and could kick your but all the way back to where ever you came from.

**Lou: **There's that word, unicorn.

**Me: **Shut up you two! Puck, put Kraven on your lap and he will stay here.

**Puck: **Is that part of the dare?

**Me: **No, I thought it would be funny.

**Puck: ***sits down angrily and sticks tongue out at Sydny*

**Me: **Yeah yeah, shut up. Next is from... Ginseng Cielo . I bring you...Ichabod Crane! *pops and Ichabod Crane pops in*

**Ichabod: **Whoa...uh...uh...wha...

**Me: **They want to ask you what would you do if you got out of Ferryport Landing.

**Puck: **I know what I'd do.

**Lou: **This isn't Ferryport...what the Zeus?

**Me: **The sword. Now SHHHHHHHHH!

**Ichabod: **Who are you?

**Me: **If I tell you, you won't remember, because I'll erase you memory with my awesome powers. So answer the question.

**Ichabod: **I-I don't know. Get somewhere s-safe?

**Me: **I'd go straight to New York. Okay, do you have a crush on any of these people.

**Ichabod: **Well...no. *blushes*

**Me: ***raises eyebrow* okay...your dismissed. *Ichabod vanishes* That's super fun. Next up is-

**Daphne: **Sup!

**Me: **Oh nothin much. You?

**Daphne: **sup is name the, no.

**Me: **Oh yay...cool. Hey Charming, sing the song you sang when you gys got back from the future.

**Charming: **I will if everyone else will.

**Everyone but Sabrina and Puck who are blushing and embarrassment and Henry who is questioning things and Daphne who is saying this backward: **Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

**Henry: **What?

**Charming: **Your oldest and the fairy get married in the future.

**Henry: ***turns red*

**Lou: **Puck...

**Puck: **Lou?

**Lou: **Run.

**Puck: **I'll do that. *Takes off running with Henry chasing after him*

**Me: **Don't break anything!

**Puck & Henry: ***come back with bruises and split lips on Henry*

**Me: **That meant facial features too Puck.

**Puck: **I'm not sorry.

**Me: **It's impossible to get to you. Any way, the last dare of the day before I sign off is from...well they didn't leave a name! Anyway, they dare Sabrina and Puck to admit you guys are in love.

**Sabrina & Puck: **But we aren't!

**Me: **Tisk tisk, to my room. Sabrina for a makeover. Puck to try on lipstick color for Sabrina.

**Sabrina: **NOOOOOOO!

**Puck: **Not again! I said I was sorry for eating the last ice cream cone!

**Me: **I'll talk to you about the ice cream cone later. Admit you're in love and you won't have to go through torture.

**Sabrina: **I-I love him...

**Puck: **Ditto.

**Me: **Puck...

**Puck: **Fine. I love Sabrina.

**Me: **Suckers! Anyway, see ya next time viewers! Review me some more dares! And Questions! About any one of these guys or me, or Lou! So see ya! *Music plays and this chapter stops.*


End file.
